The present invention relates to recombinant viruses derived from the vesicular stomatitis (VSV) and viral vectors which comprise a gene coding for the glycoprotein GP of the lymphocyte choriomeningitis virus (LCMV), packaging cells which produce the GP-LCMV-pseudotyped VSV virions, and the use of said virions and packaging cells for the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition for the therapy of solid tumors.